Quidditch Tales
by Soapie 7
Summary: One-shot for Kurayami Angel. Seamus Finnigan knows she likes him. Ara Seven tries to deny it.


**Yay! I finally updated one of my one-shots :D. This is for Kurayami Angel. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It was a warm day and Ara Seven, who normally liked being in the comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room, decided that she'd go to the Quidditch pitch and watch Gryffindor practise.<p>

Maybe she could try and get a suntan. Which _didn't_ leave her skin blotchy.

With a sigh, she tied up her mosuy brown hair and left the castle.

As she walked up the Quidditch stands, she tripped and fell face first. She heard the boys laugh and the girls scolding them before a muscular hand helped her up.

"Thanks..." Ara muttered, looking up and seeing twinkly blue eyes, sandy coloured hair and a devilish smile. She rolled her eyes. "Seamus." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya." He winked, mocking his Irish background.

"Sod off." Ara snapped at him, her green eyes glaring at him.

"I would but I promised I'd wait for Dean." He shrugged. "Can I join you?"

"No." Ara huffed, stomping her foot in the process, which almost caused her falling over again but she caught herself on the railings just in time.

"See you later then, sweetheart!" Seamus teased, walking over to tell Dean he'd be going back to the Common Room.

Ara scanned the stands and saw Hermione Granger sitting by herself so she decided to join her bushy-haired friend.

"You and Seamus make a good couple." The brown-eyed girl mused as soon as the skinnier girl was in ear-shot.

"I-I don't even _like_ him!" Ara spluttered, appalled.

Hermione gave a sly grin at her. "Well, he likes you and you obviously like him back."

"I don't go for leprechauns." Ara huffed, twiddling her brown hair.

"Seamus isn't a leprechaun, Ara." Hermione told her in a soft voice. "It's okay to like him, you know."

"But, I don't. And, let's say if I did - which I don't - he'd never be interested in me. He's got girls like Lavender Brown throwing themselves at him. Who are tanned and have curves and enormous boobs and fake nails and volumised hair..."

"I beg to differ." Hermione injected. "Seamus seems repulsed at the fake girls, Ara. He only flirts with you. Sure, we're not the prettiest girls in Hogwarts but, it's better for us to have someone who likes us for being ourselves and not some Barbie Doll."

Ara looked slightly confused at that comment.

"What's a Barbie Doll?" She asked.

Hermione blushed. "Oops, sorry I forgot you weren't raised in the Muggle world. A Barbie Doll is a doll little girls play with. She's made out of plastic and has the Bimbo look about her. And she's had about a million jobs so, she can't be that stupid."

Ara nodded, pretending to understand so Hermione could shut up.

"Well," The paler girl stood up, "I'm going to do my homework now."

"Is "my homework" Seamus' nickname?" Hermione teased with a raised eyebrow, looking at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione. One, I DO _not_ like Seamus. Two, you are so dirty-minded and three," She fully stood up and shouted as loud as she could. **"I DO NOT LIKE SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"**

Everyone who heard that yell stopped what they were doing and stared at the 16 year old girl, who blushed a bright shade of red before storming back to the castle.

Once she entered the Common Room, she noticed only one other person there: Seamus Finnigan, the Irish fool himself. She automatically made a beeline to the girls dorms but he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Ara." He said. Too the girl, he sounded shy and she noticed he was blushing slightly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Word on the Quidditch Pitch is that you admitted you fancy me." His blue eyes trailed the ground.

"It was much the opposite." Ara assured him and then almost felt bad 'cause Seamus lookd upset. With a disgrunted sigh, she shoved past him and headed upstairs.

"Ara, why don't you like me?" Seamus called, making her stop in the tracks.

"I...uh...well..." Her mind was blank. _Quick Ara,_ she thought, _think of a snappy reply._ "Why are you Irish?" _Nice one..._

Seamus raised an eyebrow at her outburst and walked closer to her so they were nose to nose. "Please tell me. Then I'll leave you alone. Promise."

Ara sighed and motioned for the sandy-haired, good-looking boy to sit down. He did so and she sat beside him. "The thing is Seamus..." Suddenly, blue and green met and something sort of snapped inside of her. Not her quick-tempered anger she'd usually get but...something else.

Before contemplating what it was, she lunged at the poor boy and snogged him within an inch of his life to which he returned after he got over the initial shock.

When they (finally) broke apart, they were both red as the Weasley hair colour. "Well," Seamus said, breaking the silence, "The gossip queens on the Quidditch pitch will have heart attacks when they find out."

"They won't." Ara said, too quickly. "I mean, I have to...uh...do my homework." As she stood up, Seamus smirked at her.

"Is 'my homework' a new nickname for me?"

Ara rolled her eyes and dragged him up by his hand. "On second thought, Seara (She-rawr) will be a nice couple name for us. Quidditch Tales Blog will have to know, first. They can spread false truths and rumours faster than Lavender and Parvati sometimes." And with that, they walked up to the Quidditch pitch, to snog infront of nearly the whole house.

_Beat that, Barbie Doll,_ Ara thought, smiling into her kiss with her little Leprechaun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending :)<strong>

**- Bedazzled x**


End file.
